


杨花梦

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	杨花梦

    以一个四十九岁的女巫而言，邓布利多看起来依然相当有吸引力，虽然年轻时丰茂的红发里已经掺进了灰白色，眼角也添上了许多皱纹，但她的身体还是美的，皮肉依然紧实，细伶伶的一截窄腰接着丰盈的胸臀，长腿下是精巧的一对脚踝。这天深夜里她脱光了衣服站在镜子前，多年来第一次认真地审视自己的身体，因为平时太漠视的缘故，镜子里那具肉体看起来几乎是全然陌生的。

    她像个旁观者一样托起自己的乳房，小小的乳头和乳晕，像是未发育的少女，和沉重的乳肉有些不相称，颜色却是刺激性的淡红。淡红色的乳头，苍白的皮肤，蓝眼睛和红发，太鲜明的颜色配在一起本应该给人以俗艳之感，然而镜子里的身体是冷的。

    她年轻时的身体不是这样的，那时候她要纤细得多，母亲的旧裙子套在身上都空空荡荡，要先用变形术改过才能穿出去。手指按在镜子上，从乳房划到腰际，连她自己也不知道这具身体是从什么时候开始悄然变化的。体温落在冰凉的镜子上，在手指边缘激起一点白雾，随即便消失了，只留下指痕。

    又或许她是知道的，热水里细长的手指滑进大腿内侧，她多年来第一次试着抚慰自己。邓布利多教授能解答所有变形术的难题，但是她不会自慰，手指毫无章法地挤压阴蒂，没有快感，只是感到异样。在那些身体莫名发热的午夜，她总能给自己找到些需要完成的工作转移注意力。她自慰只是可能会遇到他，不想在他面前有一丝动摇。

    盖勒特.格林德沃，只是想到这个名字整个胸腔就开始酸涩了。邓布利多没有再见过他，但是报纸上总少不了他的近照，他隐秘的版图伴随着阴谋和煽动在扩张，那曾在她眼中闪耀的金发已经全白了，瘦削的脸颊也是惨白的，大概是黑魔法侵蚀的结果。她抽出手指，尽管有着热水的润滑，依然没用，久旷的肉体仿佛已经忘了自己还能高潮，怎么都挑动不起来。

    终于，她颤抖地吐出一口气，从尘封的记忆中抽出那年夏天的一缕阳光。邓布利多从来不曾回想过，她以为自己会忘了的，然而他汗湿的金发落在她胸前的感觉依然那么鲜明，连他的喘息也还是热的。

    效果立竿见影，她绝望地感到下体立刻燃烧起了火焰，热流从阴道蔓延到阴蒂。她的手指在褶皱间滑动，回想起的却是少年不甚体贴的前戏，骨节分明的手指揉搓着她刚成熟的器官。她咬牙压抑住自己的喘息，粗重得听起来像一只兽，在空旷的浴室里格外明显。他的阴茎滑入她的阴道，她在生理上感到前所未有的痛苦，心理上却因为他们的结合生出晕眩的幸福感。

    高潮那一瞬间产生的爱的幻觉足够坚固，迷乱的无法呼吸的长吻，射进子宫的精液和他肌肉隆起的让人窒息的怀抱，仿佛合为一体的交融，能让三十一年后的邓布利多夹紧双腿无声地达到巅峰。手指和下身粘稠的体液缓缓弥散在热水里，她突然有点恶心，起身换了一池水，然而那种肮脏的滑腻感还是停在指头上挥之不去。

    自慰没有任何作用，倒像是在为这一夜做准备，她和格林德沃滚到床上时，在心底里自嘲地笑了一声，或许她根本是盼着见他，不然怎么猜到了他会在法国，还来法国见过去的学生们。她觉得胃里沉甸甸地羞愧，又感到一种卑鄙的脱开束缚的快乐——她生命里不多的放纵的经验全部来自于他。男人脱掉她紧窄的半身裙时说:“我还以为伟大的邓布利多教授会一辈子躲在霍格沃茨的城墙后呢。”

    他仿佛含笑的语句在末尾完全变成气声，亲昵地送进她的耳朵里，激起一阵难言的酥痒。她转过头去，只是沉默不语。他说中了她的痛处，这么多年她确实是在躲着他，个中原因连她自己也不敢面对。也是这时候才感觉到内裤上体液的粘腻，只是接吻而已她就湿得一塌糊涂，这难堪的饥渴让她感到痛苦，本来想多少在他面前维持些体面，完全是白费。

    他端详她的脸，大概也知道自己刺痛了她，倒是也没有继续往下说，转头去专心对付她的衬衫。邓布利多严谨地穿了一整套丝绒套装和大衣，层层叠叠像她的盔甲，然而她肉感的身体破坏了剪裁的直线，衣扣解开时那对肥圆的乳房几乎是跳出来的。

    “好久不见。”格林德沃的语气几乎是怀念的，正经里还有几分感叹，余韵悠长得不像是调情。他的手很凉，握上去时冰得她一颤，簌簌地起了一层细密的寒粟。以前不是这样的，不过也许是因为他们只共度过一个夏天，那时候他的手总是热的，简直要叫她化在他的掌心里。

    他老的多了，她虽然知道他已经不是那个十六岁的年轻人，但亲眼见到究竟还是和看报纸不一样。四十七岁即使对于麻瓜来说也还是离“老”字尚有一段距离的年纪，巫师们的四十七岁则正当盛年，然而他已经老了，垂下眼睛时有种莫名熟悉的疲态。这发现使她大大地震动，原因或许是黑魔法或许是他不断扩张的版图，总之他是老了。年轻时她从来没想过他老了会是什么样子，格林德沃仿佛永远都应该是快乐而狂放的，笑容能把她小小的卧室都照亮。到底他们在一起的时间太短了。

    格林德沃现在即使笑起来也是阴郁的，然而野心还在他的眼睛里熊熊燃烧，点起森冷的蓝白色鬼火。她觉得陌生，但他的舌头滑进她的阴道那一瞬间，她的大脑被久违的触感冲击出一片空白，再不能想下去了。

    十六岁时他就已经熟悉了她的身体，拨弄那些软肉像是最高明的农夫翻耕田垄，邓布利多曾被他只用手指就揉到高潮，不得不颤抖地夹紧了腿徒劳地阻止身体里的汁水喷涌。多年后他依然能熟门熟路地找到她的敏感点，伸长了舌头舔舐阴道的同时手指潜进她身前柔软的褶皱，粘腻的体液像是失禁一般从她的身体里淌出来。

    格林德沃因为他危险的煽动性被送了“银舌头”的称号，他曾用那根舌头蛊惑到了他第一个信徒，现在邓布利多时隔三十一年又一次领教到了他那根银舌的厉害。它顶开她的肉壁不断往更深处钻探，叫她只觉得自己变成了一泓山泉，灵魂要随着涌动的春水一起被他吸去了。

    他抬起头跨到她身上时唇边还有些晶亮的痕迹，她直到他进入后，才迟钝地意识到那是自己分泌的体液。

    格林德沃进入她就像是戴上一只搁置已久的旧手套。以她的年龄而言，邓布利多的里面太紧太滑，刚推进时有些阻碍，然而稍微适应后滑润的软肉便迫不及待地包住入侵的阴茎就吸吮起来，像是贪婪的孩子的嘴，交合中汁水漏出来把她身下的布料打湿了一大片。潮水般的快感扑来时邓布利多甚至顾不上呻吟，她直接被拍软在床上了，他操进她的阴道仿佛那根阴茎一直插入了她的大脑。

    残存的意识并不能约束久旷的肉体，何况邓布利多也无心继续抵抗，她的乳尖在动荡里渴望地挺立着，像是白色浪尖上的一艘小船，等着被吞噬或者摧毁。格林德沃含住一边时她终于忍不住高声呻吟，按住他的头想要更多舔弄和抚摸。至少这一刻她不是邓布利多教授，她只是个最普通的人，沉迷于情欲的快乐。

    最初所有的知觉集中在下半身，她甚至能感觉到他阴茎上青筋的跳动，些微的动静就能在她身体里掀起一场波浪，而阴道与阴蒂得到暂时的满足后，全身其他地方也出来昭示它们的存在，依恋地靠近这具肉体唯一的开拓者。她的身体早在十八岁那年就曾充分地享受过性，如果是从来没有过倒还不会这么饥渴，何况她多年来甚至耻于抚慰自己，把自己的罪孽与性欲捆在一起扔进积灰的角落，仿佛不去正视它们就不存在。

    被玩弄得红肿的乳尖骤然接触到微凉的空气时，邓布利多难耐地在格林德沃腰上夹紧了虚软的双腿，热源离开了她的乳房一路向上，在肩窝和耳垂上留下潮湿的亲吻，然后他拨开了她脸上凌乱的长发。性爱里他的喘息也是沉重炽热的，震得她的胸腔跟着微微颤动。

    他看了她一会儿，银白色的那只眼睛是一轮薄而凉的月亮，虽然触不到，看着也觉得冷，那只黑眼睛里却仿佛有些更神秘的东西，把她的视线拽进去，是不见底的深渊，下坠时心跳漏了一拍——他吻了她。于是他们的嘴唇便再没有分开过，偶尔因为她被顶弄得太用力滑开了，旋即又黏在一起，也分不出究竟是谁主动的。热气堵在唇边嘴角，把一切界限都给洇湿了，暧昧地粘连在一起。

    邓布利多被顶进宫颈时才被疼痛惊醒了，男人粗而火热的阴茎用力向她身体最隐秘的地方撞进去，恐惧从腹腔里升腾起来，她挣扎着想要推开他。格林德沃却把她压得更紧，不管不顾地往更深处挺动着，她被操进床垫深处，只觉得要被他用阴茎剖开了。

    然而在酸胀的疼痛里却有别样的快感沿着脊柱爬上来，慢慢盖过了不适，当他的精液射入她的子宫时，她也颤抖地回以大股温暖的潮水。性爱后男人松弛下来的身体压在她的身上，她能听到他们逐渐趋近的心跳和喘息。他还没有抽出去，疲软却依然极有存在感的性器堵着精液和体液，这具空心的身体这一刻才像是真正被补全了，是她曾犯下的罪又回来找她了。她疲惫而不着边际地想着，贴着他汗湿的肩颈，不知不觉间便睡过去了。

    半夜惊醒时邓布利多听到舒缓不属于自己的呼吸声，还吓了一跳，太久不习惯床上还有别人了。她还紧靠着他，大概因为他是床上唯一的热源，他也累了，完全没管被他俩折腾的乱七八糟的床单，浸湿的丝绸贴在身上是沉重泥泞的一片冰凉。

    没拉紧的窗帘间隙里透出来一隙月光，正落在格林德沃的脸上，他长而浓密的睫毛映着那点光，竟像是完全透明的，她坐起来看着他，心里空茫茫的，混混沌沌自己也说不清楚，只是看着他，像在一个糊里糊涂的梦里。

    直到被子外的臂膀完全凉了邓布利多才惊醒过来，完全没敢回头，轻手轻脚地找到衣服穿上，便急匆匆地出门了。巴黎的夜风一闪而过，又幻影移形了几个地方，直到郊外树木清新的气味飘来，她才觉出自己的狼狈，是切切实实的逃跑，还没清理，格林德沃的精液顺着阴道流下来，落在内裤上，粘腻地黏连着。她疑心他是醒着的，下床时钢丝床垫咯吱了一声，而年轻时他就格外警觉，她经常被他抓到偷看他，这样一想格外难堪。然而她也想不出来还能怎么办了，她没法在阳光下面对格林德沃，到底他不是也没有戳穿她。

    安全屋外是三三两两低矮的灌木，月光投下来格外澄澈，像是个盛了水的金鱼缸，细巧的水草和石头堆在一起，空气清净而凝固。邓布利多抬头就能看到那一轮月亮，比记忆里的更明亮，圆而白，然而看着却觉得总不如三十多年前的大，那时候她总觉得她离它很近，仿佛伸一伸手就能摘到它。

    当她垂下头时，她从未如此深刻地感到自己老了。


End file.
